Don't Go
by eellawalker
Summary: Adrien is thought to be immature by never having a girlfriend before, his father tells him he must find someone within the next three days or he will. Adrien tries to find someone but things take a different turn when Adrien actually does want to be with the person he asked out, but what happens when his father tells him she's ruining their image?
1. Chapter 1

Don't Go…

Adrien knocked on his father's office doors, wondering what was so urgent that he must be taken out of his usual fencing lessons and go to his father's office. So, he stood there, waiting for what was to happen next when he would open those two bland doors that stood before him. Plagg popped out his head from inside of Adrien's shirt pocket and asked, "Aren't you supposed to be at fencing?"

"And aren't _you_ supposed to be quiet so you don't get caught?" Plagg rolled his eyes then stuck his head back into Adriens shirt pocket once more. Just as Plagg did so, Adriens father said in his usual flat tone "come in, Adrien." Adrien opened the door and watched as his father turned to face him slowly, "Close the door." Adrien complied and stood in front of his father awkwardly as the silence that fell between them felt like a lifetime before Mr. Agreste finally broke the silence by telling his son why he was here, "I have brought you to my office for an emergency talk." _Oh no, I've done something wrong. Haven't I?_

He continued by adding "you have not done anything wrong that I am aware of, so clear your thoughts as this is important and will need your full attention. We have information and enough of it to indicate that your magazines are not selling quite like they use to as you are now being, well, immature in the publics eyes." Adrien registered this information for a while thinking, _why would anyone think I'm immature? What indications have I given what so ever to being immature?_

His father seemed to read his mind, his facial features had changed into a slightly fearful face as he continued "This is thought because you haven't had any relationships that anyone is aware of or was in any way public. This is damaging your image, all that I ask of you is to find someone _worthy_ and _ready_ for the spotlight that they are about to get. If you fail to find anyone within the next three days, I will choose for you."

Adrien began to wonder what he would do, should he just ask someone out then break their heart when they realise that he was just using them from the start? All for fame? He was snapped back into reality when his father finished their conversation with "That will be all, you will be having a makeup fencing lesson for the one you have just partly missed tomorrow at 4-5. Do not forget Adrien." Adrien nodded and left his father's office ad shut his doors.

Adrien stood outside of his father's office, remembering his father tell him " _If you fail to find anyone within the next three days, I will choose for you."_ Plagg stuck his head out of Adriens shirt pocket and mentioned "So which fangirl will it be? No. 1038 or No.1873?"

"Shut up Plagg, this is serious. My father seems to think it is atleast…" Plagg couldn't help but feel a little bad about the relationship between Adrien and his father, what had happened to the two? Plagg didn't realise that the words were coming out of his mouth until he heard them. He had said "What did happen between you and your father?" Adrien's mouth slightly parted and his eyes started to become glossy with tears.

(Authors note*)

(This is a memory that Plagg made him remember, just remember that!)

(That's it from me)

 _Adrien ran to his father, joy written all over his face after the day he had just had. After he Nathalie told Adrien that home schooling was done for today, his father decided that they needed to have some fun. So, they when to the shops and got a new toy for Adrien whilst his mother left to go get some new attire._

 _Adrien decided that he wanted to get a toy plane that you construct so that him and his father could work together on the plane. His father loved the idea and started to tickle him, Adrien couldn't help but laugh and giggle until the whole shop was staring at him!_

 _Gabriel seemed a little worried when his wife wasn't back until four, but was relieved when he saw her walking towards them with armfuls of clothes. His father just laughed and helped carry the enormous amount of clothing she had bought. Whilst Adrien held his new toy airplane in his arms tightly._

 _Once they got home, his mother dropped the bags and chased Adrien around the house while Adrien placed his toy on the table quickly and ran from his mother with a broad smile growing on his face as he giggled hiding behind the couch._

 _Mrs. Agreste slowly tip toed to where Adrien was behind the couch only to find he was no longer there. She frantically searched behind the couch to find him, only to spot him standing oon the couch in front of her saying "Roar!" His mother jumped in fright and he hopped off the couch as she stood there yelling after him that she would give him some cotton candy if he gave in, he simply replied by the continuation of running. Kaitlin laughed in response and continued her chase for her son._

 _-Some time later-_

 _After a while of chasing, which resulted in Adrien being tickled to defeat, Kaitlin and Adrien sat on the couch watching funny videos and laughing until they both fell asleep._

 _Adrien woke up to find his mother gone and the door left unlocked, he rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked outside to find no one there. He shrugged and closed the door._

 _-hours later-_

 _Gabriel rushed downstairs to see his beautiful wife and son, only to see his son without his mother. Thoughts clouded Gabriel's head as he thought of the worst,_ maybe she had just gone to the toilet? _He thought to himself, but couldn't help but ask "Do you know where your mother has gone?" Adrien simply shook his head in reply to his question._

 _His father quickly placed a smile on his face to reassure his son who smiled back at the gesture. They both began searching in silence, Gabriel holding back his tears of fear trying not to scare his son. After they had searched every corner of the house, Gabriel started to text and call her. All seeming to go to voicemail. Gabriel held onto every slither of hope he had that she was at work and couldn't call back until she was finished._

 _-three hours and a half later-_

 _Gabriel had resulted to sitting on the floor with his face in his hands, Adrien tried cheering him up but all his attempts never seemed to work. He walked over to his father and asked him with a strained voice to hold back the tears "I-Is she gone?" He could only manage a nod as his son continued to question him, "F-Forever?" The tears streamed down his face more fluently as he nodded once more. Adrien's own cheeks covered in water as he registered this new information._

 _-weeks later-_

 _Gabriel had concentrated his grief into his work and spent every minute of every hour he could to his work, and whenever Adrien came into his office he told him "Not now, son. I'm working right now." Adrien began to get use to this behaviour and just constructed the toy airplane and from then on, Adrien never considered asking his father to play anymore. He got used to the neglection._


	2. Chapter 2

Ladybug swung into her room just in time as she transformed, Marinette now taking her place, she was exhausted from the fight that had just occurred outside the Eiffel Tower. The power the villain had was controlling water, and he was drowning people until Ladybug and Chat Noir showed up to rescue them. The man had just lost his wife to a tsunami and was in grieving, Hawk Moth must've taken this as an opportunity to create a new villain.

Marinette froze when her eyes landed on the male that stood before her. Adrien stood there with a completely stunned face as Marinette's face was fearful of what was to happen next. She hoped that he wouldn't tell everyone. Tikki floated next to Marinette's face with an equally fearful face.

Adrien looked at both of them and slowly said "You're… And that's…" Marinette scratched the back of her head in awkwardness and replied "Yes, I'm Ladybug. Oh god, I'm so sorry Tikki," Marinette turned to face her as she sighed in embarrassment "I should've been more careful…" Marinette slouched as she felt so awful.

"Nonsense Marinette, anyone could've made that mistake. I'm just glad it didn't happen any sooner!" Marinette looked at Tikki's face as she smiled and replied "Thanks Tikki, I really needed that…" Adrien's mouth was parted as he watched the scene unfold, sure, he knew that the kwami's could talk but… But He didn't know that Marinette, the shy, clumsy, kind girl in his class was one of Paris' hero's!

Marinette turned to meet Adrien's eyes, "Um, so Adrien, I was wondering if you could keep this to yourself? It would be terrible if anyone found out! Cause then they would tell everyone, then those people would tell other people, the next thing you know, it's on the news! Then –" Marinette stopped herself from continuing before saying "sorry, I was rambling… But please don't tell anyone!" Marinette, by this point, was on her knees begging.

Adrien nodded. Marinette immediately hugged him then stood back where she was to say "Thank you so, so, SO much! I owe you, big time." Adrien smiled. Then thought that instead of breaking someone's heart, he could use this as an opportunity to date someone who wouldn't be upset when he breaks up with them! And also knew it was coming!

Adrien motioned for her to get up "It's all right Marinette, I just…" He scratched his neck awkwardly at what he was about to ask of her "I need you to date me, now there's a whole story about how my father thinks I'm childish because I haven't a-and how people aren't buying the magazines like they use to… Please just do this for me…"

Marinette smiled at this deal, and the fact that it was a win – win situation for her. Maybe replied a little too soon "Yes, of course!" Then flushed a bright red and added "I-I mean that works for me…" Adrien laughed lightly at this. Marinette then wondered why he WAS he in the first place, and she couldn't seem to stop herself from asking "So, w-what were you doing here?"

Adrien looked down and blushed "O-Oh nothing…" Marinette laughed at this and believed he would've asked her out regardless. With this in mind, she realised that she was blushing and was fangirling all over on the inside. But he then added "I don't know how long I'll be dating you though…" Marinette was a little sad at this but pushed it aside, she couldn't force anything.

-When Adrien gets home-

Adrien was quite glad that Ladybug was Marinette, that just meant he was dating the women he loved. It was really a win – win situation for him. Adrien told his father at dinner who had askedand he unwillingly approved once Adrien persuaded him a little with things like "Maybe girls will buy the magazine when the model doesn't only date famous people." And "Maybe they'll think they have a bigger chance of dating me?" Adrien wasn't happy that he was turning into his father, but was happy that it worked.

Once Adrien had finished his dinner, he got up and went to his room and texted Marinette to ask if she would go with him to the Restaurant de la Tour near the Eiffel Tower on Friday in the afternoon. She thought it was way too expansive if he was going to break up with her anyway, but he said the paparazzi would know for sure they were together if they saw them there. She finally agreed after a little persuasion.

-school the next day-

Marinette ran into the class and sat in her seat next to Alya, opening her book she asked, "What was the homework again?" Alya rolled her eyes and replied, "page 58 problem a through to h, have fun!" Marinette got her head straight to her books and wrote as quickly as she could, she only had 13 minutes until class started. And another uncomplete homework would result in another detention, boy where her parents going to kill her if she got that detention!

-20 minutes later-

The teacher seemed to be late, it didn't seem to bother Marinette as she kept her head stuck in her books and wrote down quickly until the teacher finally walked back in. Just in time she seemed to complete the thing she was working on and closed her book, sighing happily.

-Friday morning-

Marinette flung everything out of her wardrobe and screamed in annoyance until she looked at her desk, she had been working on a beautiful dress for one of her mother's friends. She was going to a wedding. But she could _borrow_ it, right? Marinette sighed because she had no other choice and put the dress on carefully and started with her hair.

-five minutes until she leaves-

Marinette had spent the whole day perfecting her outfit as Adrien had told her to get dressed up a little, Marinette didn't do _little_ she either did full out or nothing at all. Se when she stood in the mirror, she was pleased with herself.

(Authors Note*)

(Please excuse my terrible explanation!)

Her dress was a maroon colour, the sleeves where off the shoulder. The dress hugged her breasts perfectly as thought the dress was made for herself. The dress hugged her perfectly all the way down to her waist. From then on there were several folds that trailed to just above her knees, the dress got longer at the back then it was at the front.

For accessories, she wore fuzzy maroon coloured shoes her mother's friend had wanted. They didn't fit her perfectly so she folded some tissue paper and placed it at the front of the shoes to make them fit. (Which they did! Try it if shoes are too big!) She held a black purse made of leather and a black ribbon string necklace with black gems that got bigger until they reached the centre, they would then become smaller.

Her hair had been taken out of its usual pigtails and fell over her shoulders perfectly and she had put hairspray on to try and keep her hair the way it was. Her makeup had changed from her usual makeover to a more complex one. Her eye shadow faded from her normal skin tone into a burgundy shade and her eyeliner had high pointed wing. Marinette had a light blush on as well, she was wearing mascara to bring out her eyelashes. Her lipstick was a maroon colour, she had the usual other makeups highlighter, foundation, concealer etc. (when you can't be bothered to explain! Ha ha!)

Marinette did a small twirl and smiled at herself and phoned Alya to tell her what she was doing, after telling Alya she was going out with someone, she only told her she would find out soon enough. Alya didn't like the suspense, but Marinette didn't have time to respond because Adrien was downstairs. Her parents called for her that someone was at the door, so she rushed downstairs careful not to trip though.

When her father saw her he immediately said "No, it's not happening." Marinette kissed her papa on the cheek and then smiled "I'll be fine Papa, love you. Bye!" Her mama smiled at her and she hugged her goodbye before kissing her cheek to and saying "Goodbye, mama. I love you."

Adrien stood there in a black jacket and black vest beneath, a white long sleeve shirt beneath that and a red tie and handkerchief thing in the pocket of the jacket. Adrien stood there, his mouth dropped to the floor in awe. Marinette blushed a little at his reaction and was amazed that they both seemed to wear red. "Let's get going, shall we?" She asked so she could get away from her nosy parents. He nodded, holding out his arm which she gladly took.

Once they were out of the café Marinette said "W-Well you look amazing…" He laughed awkwardly and his face grew a faint shade of pink. He complimented back "You look breath taking, how on earth did you find that outfit?" This time she laughed, replying with "It wasn't really mine to begin with, it's really my mama's friends dress for a wedding, well, the shoes are as well." Adrien thought about this then asked, "So why do _you_ have the dress instead of your mother's friend?"

"Because I was the one who made the dress…" Adrien had the most shocked expression and looked incredibly impressed as he said, "you're going to be a fashion designer when you're older, no doubt about it." Marinette smiled and replied, "I hope so." And for the rest of the walk to the café, neither of them said a thing.

* * *

They stood outside of the fancy restaurant, and surely enough, there was paparazzi. Not much, but they were there. When they stood there, Marinette thought about how expensive the restaurant was and said "You know, we can still just go to a cheaper restaurant if you'd like. This is quite expensive." She said looking into his eyes, blushing once more, she reverted her eyes to her feet and avoided eye contact with him.

He lifted her face with his thumb and she looked him in the eye, their faces inches apart as he said "Marinette, you're worth it. And I'm not just saying that." Adrien slowly leant forward, whilst Marinette brushed her lips against his then said, "Maybe after dinner…" Adrien couldn't help but love how she was acting right then, and when she leant away and walked in and left him there, he _really_ liked that.

Once they ordered, they got to know each other. Ladybugs confidence shining through Marinette, she kept on doing things like she did outside. But at the other times they were getting to know each other and laughing, it was the best time Adrien had had in a long time. Marinette's stuttering had vanished as she felt more comfortable with him than she used to.

After the fun, romantic date they got their bill and he put it on his father's tab which made her smile at his rebelling side. So, while he was doing that she kissed him. He eased into it and smiled against her lips as she pressed her tongue against his lips which he parted his lips to allow. Her hands found their way to his hair whilst his found their way to her waist. Marinette pulled away and grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the restaurant, he gladly followed.

"So how come I hadn't seen you at school until this year?" Adrien's gaze stayed on the ground as he replied "Because my father didn't want me to attend a school because of the children that attend." Marinette thought about this, then asked again "So how did you convince him to let you to go to the school?" Adrien kicked a rock while he answered,

"I didn't, I snuck into the school and he let me continue coming… Have you always gone to school?" Marinette nodded. "Thanks for this again, Marinette." Marinette smiled and responded

"I should be thanking you for not telling everyone, well you know…"

Adrien asked, "Has Chloe always been that mean to you?" Marinette nodded and then said,

"Thanks for the delicious, fun, romantic dinner. It was nice." Adrien stopped walking and faced her, Marinette was a shade of pink as she said "M-My house is a little further…"

"I know, I just wanted something first…" Adrien leant closer, his eyes staring straight into mine.

"And what was that?" Marinette said leaning a little close, her eyes locked with his.

"Something we did before." He said leaning closer until their lips were centimetres away from each other.

"Oh, you'll have to earn it." Marinette told him, smirking.

"And what would I have to do?" Adrien asked, still leaning closer until they were millimetres apart.

"Find a way." Marinette said stepping back, only for Adrien to step forward and kiss Marinette's lips once more, she smiled and kissed him back. His tongue pressed against her lips and she opened her mouth and their tongues swirled around together for a while until Marinette bit his lip and then stepped back again. She took his hand and they started walking to her house again...

* * *

Okay, hope you enjoyed! Please write your feedback and sorry I'm not good at explanations.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't Go… (3)

Marinette sat on her bed, smiling at what had just happened. She had called Alya as soon as she got home. Alya tried to pry the information out of her, but she refused to tell Alya and told her she would find out later. Alya sighed knowing she wasn't going to get it out of the girl and hung up so she could start her homework. Marinette had finished the homework the night before so she wouldn't stress over getting it done this week.

Marinette jumped up when she remembered she was night patrol tonight, so she quickly jumped up and yelled "Tiki! Spots on!" Once she transformed, she flung herself out the window to the meeting spot where Chat and her would start their night patrol.

Chat was sitting on the rooftop already, waiting for her. She sat next to him, asking "Come on, get up. We should start the patrol." Chat looked up at her and smiled, answering,

"Will do, my lady." Ladybug smiled and offered to help him up, which he gladly took.

"So, what were you doing?" Ladybug turned a light shade of pink and responded,

"Uh- I- um-," Ladybugs shoulders slumped as she ended with,

"Have no excuse…" Chat seemed confused as to why she was late still, prying further,

"Did you fall asleep or forget?" Ladybug turned a shade of red as she replied,

"Neither… I was, well, daydreaming about something…" Chat smirked as he pried even further,

"Something or someone?" Ladybug turned the deepest red, the shade of a tomato, as she stuttered

"W-What are you-u talking a-about?" Chat laughed as he replied,

"Nothing, just wondering." Ladybug shook off her embarrassment as she replied,

"We should start the patrol, shouldn't we?" Chat shook his head as he replied once more,

"No need, I've already searched Paris and there was nothing wrong. Want to stay and _chat_?" Ladybug shook her head at his pun as she said, "I don't have anything better to do. Might as well!" Chat Noir smiled at this and asked her, "So, who were you thinking about?" Ladybug sighed, knowing this would be the one question he would continue to pry about.

"A boy in my class…" Chat thought about this, but before he could question further Ladybug then asked, "So what did you do today?" Chat turned a bit pink answering, "U-Uh, normal things like e-eating…" Ladybug laughed, answering,

"What were you _really_ doing?" Chat scratched the back of his head, replying,

"Sleeping…?" Ladybug sighed, putting her hands on her hips she pried further asking,

"What were you _actually_ doing? If you tell me, I'll tell you what I was doing…" Chat thought about this and replied, "I w-was on a date with someone." Ladybug turned a bit pink and replied,

"Same… Guess it's an odd coincidence." They both shrugged before continuing to talk. Ladybug felt as though they were closer, like they had known each other forever. Chat feeling the same, though he thought of her as more than friends. He couldn't get his experience with Marinette out of his head, Marinette, the same shy girl was taking the lead and SHE was Ladybug?!

It was incredible at the same time as it was weird. But he liked this new Marinette he was getting to know, as both Chat and Adrien whether she knew this or not. She seemed more comfortable with Adrien then she was when he didn't know who was behind the mask.

Ladybug sighed, knowing something else was on his mind at the moment. She checked the time and told him that she should get home, he nodded and they both parted ways.

* * *

Adrien sat on his bed that night, wondering if he would ever tell Ladybug that he was Chat. It was only fair, since he already knew who she was in her civilian live. But she had rejected the idea once before, would she do it again? The thought made him wonder if he should really tell her who he is, or if that's just what part of him wants… Does that part of him have anything to do with the new Marinette that he caught a glimpse of today?

He tried to push the thought away and sleep, but it always seemed to come back to him. Adrien checked his watch to see the time. 9:30. He had lasted half an hour since Ladybug and he had parted ways. Adrien couldn't help but walk to his window and change into Chat Noir, he couldn't help but fling from roof to roof until he reached mine. He couldn't help but change back and ring the doorbell to see Marinette again. His anxious grin reaching ear to ear as the door was opened by none other than Marinette.

Her face filled with sleepiness and confusion as she looked at the boy standing in front of her house, Marinette slowly reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone to check the time. Marinette was shocked to see that it was almost 11:00 pm and Adrien was standing at her doorstep.

* * *

Sorry that it was so short, I was in a rush because my cousin, Daniel, was running into the room non-stop shooting me with his fake gun and it was hard to concentrate. But I guess he's only four and we only stayed there for a while. So anyways, I was wondering if you guys think I should continue the story? I just feel like it's getting cheesier and confusing and kinda stupid, but if you still enjoy it _please_ leave a **review** otherwise I'm gonna stop writing this story. Even if you don't want me to continue, **please** tell me! Sorry for the rambling, but if you have any helpful criticism that would be great to hear! Anyway, thank you for reading this… Love you all, byyeee


	4. Chapter 4

Don't Go Chapter 4

"What are you doing here so late Adrien?" Marinette asked groggily as she tried to wake herself up more.

Adrien scratched the back of his neck as he awkwardly answered "I don't really know… I just couldn't stop thinking about you I guess, I've never really felt like this before and I didn't know what to do…" Adriens cheeks turned a faint pink. Marinette's mouth hangs agape, she didn't know what to think at this point. She should be angry that he woke her up from her slumber, but then again, he did just confess that he can't stop thinking about her…

Marinette moved to the side to allow Adrien to come inside, not really knowing what to do or say. She brushed a hand through her hair as she breathed out loudly. What was she going to tell her parents _this_ time? That was a thought for the future, she couldn't just kick him out now…. "Just make yourself at home for the moment, I'll find a place for you to sleep." Marinette walked to the cupboard and opened it as quietly as possible as she took the mattress out with effort, placing a pillow and doona in her right arm.

Trudging through the hallway with her arms full, she reached the staircase. Marinette stared down her opponent as she started climbing up the stairs. Marinette made it up to the first step and took a second to breathe before continuing her journey up the stairs. Once Marinette had concluded her journey to the top of the stairs, she let go of the mattress and decided to start pulling it instead. Marinette made her way to her doorstep in hope of figuring out what they were. _I mean, if he didn't like me then why would he be here. At my house. In the middle of the night saying he can't stop thinking about me…. OMG!_ Marinette had a mini party as she thought about this new info that she had learnt, _that means he likes me, right?_

Marinettes thoughts were interrupted as she looked up to see him sitting on her, fiddling with his fingers. Marinette couldn't help but wonder what he was doing, so she decided she might as well figure it out!

Marinette crept up behind the wall to her room as she crouched to the floor in anticipation as to what she would find out. Marinette heard a loud release of breath as Adrien ran his hands through his hair as Marinette presumed he had stared speaking to himself. It was only when she made out what the conversation had been about that she realised that he wasn't talking to himself…

"*sigh* should I tell Marinette who I really am, Plagg?" Marinette was shocked by this, _is Adrien a criminal? I need to arm myself, oh, don't be so stupid! This is Adrien, he's a model and a perfect student. He doesn't have a bad bone in his entire body, there's no way he's a criminal… but you can never be too cautious…._

"It's not my decision, Adrien." Marinette was starting to get worried, who was the invader in her house? Was he going to kill her and/or her parents? And if so, it would be all her fault for inviting him into their house… By this point, Marinette was terrified and nervous for her parents' reactions.

"You should hide, Plagg, before she comes back." Without further commotion, the visitor was gone. Marinette sighed in relief. Marinette came rushing through the doors and tried to ask as casually as possible. "Hey, can you help bring the stuff in from the hallway?"

"Yeah, sure." Marinette just nodded once in response. Marinette stayed in the room a while longer as she looked at all the things in her room, making sure that no-one was in there besides her. Once Marinette was convinced no one else was there she turned on her heel and went to go help Adrien with the mattress and the sheets.

-Morning-

Marinette woke up, jumping out of her bed and tripping over Adrien, waking him up in the process. Adrien grunted as she had kicked him in the stomach by accident and freaked her out. Adrien laughed at this and tried to go back to sleep. Marinette rolled her eyes at his sleepiness but then thought of how she didn't want to get up either. Once it was around 8:00 Marinettes parents came in the room to, "Marinette, would you-, oh sorry," her mother replied as she looked at Marinette and then Adrien who was trying his hardest to keep his eyes open. "Yes, mama?" Marinette was confused as to why her mother was in here, only for her to read her mind when she replied,

"I was just wondering what you would like for breakfast." Adrien and Marinette thought about this for a while until Marinette responded with,

"Can I have bacon and eggs?" Her mother nodded and looked at Adrien questionably. Adrien could not tell that she was looking at him as his eyes where still closed, so her mother quietly laughed as she asked and what would you like, Adrien?"

"I'll have the same if that's alright." Her mother nodded slightly. She gave the pair one last glance before leaving the room.

\- After the Breakfast -

"Alright well, I best be on my way, see you on Monday, Mari." Marinette gave Adrien a sincere smile as she nodded and headed back inside with her family as her parents yelled out,

"Goodbye Mr. Agreste!" And,

"Have a nice day Adrien!" As he turned around and smiled at them and would respond like:

"You too!"

"Goodbye Mr, and Mrs Dupain-Cheng! Have a lovely day!" Until Marinette came back outside and dragged them back inside as she told them,

"Stooooooop, you're embarrassing me! Come on Mama and Papa, I think your pastries are burning!"

Her Papa immediately ran inside to check it out as Marinette laughed at her Papas response to what she had suggested, her mother doing the same.

Once Marinette was inside she decided to get dressed before she was going to head out with Alya to their normal coffee shop. Once Marinette had found the outfit she wanted to wear, she began her trip to the coffee shop.

Marinette was to meet up with Alya and chat at their usual coffee shop before should would go home to start the assignment she was given earlier that Wednesday, which was due that next Thursday.

Before Marinette could reach the coffee shop, she bumped into Nathaniel. And when she says 'bumped' she really means bumped, causing Nathaniel to drop part of his coffee on what looked to be his assignment. Man, she really was good at ruining things…

"I'm so sorry, Nathaniel. I really didn't mean to do that, here let me help you." Marinette started to help pick up the coffee covered pieces of paper trying not to rip accidentally.

"It's okay Marinette, I have it saved on my computer." Nathaniel looked at his computer that he had accidentally dropped on the floor in the process. Marinette was crossing anything and everything she could that she hadn't just broken his computer.

When he opened the computer, the suspense was killing her. If she had broken his computer, what would she do? She could give him hers, then explain to her parent why she no longer had a computer but that just seemed like a bad idea. Maybe she could get a job and pay of her debt that she now owed? That seemed like the best idea she could come up with currently.

Nathaniel looked relived, which resulted in Marinette releasing a breath she hadn't realised he had been holding. Nathaniel looked up and told her,

"It's not broken or even cracked, don't worry." Marinette smiled at this as she got up reached her hand out to him, to which he took. Once they were both standing in their spot, Marinette couldn't help but feel bad as she repetitively told Nathaniel she was

"So, so, **_so_** sorry for what I did!" Nathaniel waved his hands as he would reply with,

"Nonsense, I've done the exact same thing before, don't sweat it." Marinette was about to leave when Nathaniel stopped her to say something, Marinette was confused but stood where she was standing before as he said,

"Hey, so I was wondering…" Nathaniel stretched as he nervously looked at everything but her until she asked him,

"You were wondering….?" Marinette answered trying to jog his memory in case he had forgotten.

"Oh yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to, you know, go out with me sometime?" Nathaniel only dared to look at her in the eyes when he had finished his question to see the look on her face. Marinettes face was filled with confusion, _does he know about me and Adrien? And if so, how do I turn him down? Or what if he does, then what do I say/do?_

"Marinette?" Nathaniel asked as Marinette was staring at him with her mind clouded with thoughts, she was pulled out of her stupor with the word and shook her head, as if trying to shake the thoughts out of her head. Marinette took a deep breath in before clearing her mind she looked down at the ground and answered,

"I'm sorry Nathaniel, I'm with Adrien now…" Marinette looked at him with worry in her eyes as he replied with a simple,

"Sorry, I didn't know." Marinette slightly shifted feeling uncomfortable with the situation at hand but asked,

"We're still friends, right?" Nathaniel nodded,

"Of course, hey, can I borrow your phone for a second?" Marinette nodded as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, handing it to him. Nathaniel began typing things into her phone and handed it back moments later with a new phone number in her contacts list.

"If you ever need anything or ever want to talk, I'll be there. Anyway, I better go, my dad's waiting for me in the car."

"Bye Nathaniel! Have a nice day!"

"You too Marinette! Bye!" Marinette waved goodbye once more as he started to jog to the car slowly due to all the things he was holding. Marinette watched the direction he was in until it hit her why was she here? Marinette checked the time on her phone as she then remembered, _crap! I was supposed to meet up with Alya 20 minutes ago! I better run!_

*A/N*

 **Hey guys! The fact that you're reading this means that you are officially the BEST! And, if you guys can think of anything you want me to add for the Christmas chapter I'll be releasing, it would really help. Anyway, huge thanks go to *drumroll* Tinyterror for following the story, favouriting me and following me, thank you so much for that, I truly appreciate it. Now, I'm not exactly sure** ** _when_** **the next chapter will be out, but it should be around Christmas since we FINALLY finished all our tests! Whoop whoop! I love you all you so much! Have a wonderful weekend/ week and I hope you read the next chapter as well! Oh, and before I forget, Adrien isn't admitting to his secret identitiy yet because they haven't exactly been together for that long so, how does he know what he feels is real? He was planning on breaking up with her so why would he tell her then break up with her? But anyway, have a great day! Byyyeeeee!**

 **eellawalker xxxooo**


	5. Chapter 5

Don't Go (5)

"Girl, where were you?" The reddish brown-haired girl had asked with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry Alya, I ran into Nathaniel and we got caught up discussing… Things…" Marinette knew she had chosen a poor choice of words when she saw the smirk that her friend had when she had finished her sentence. Marinette sighed as she knew what Alya was going to ask next.

"So what kind of _things_ where you talking about?" Alya wiggled her eyebrow as she said this, causing Marinette to laugh slightly before responding,

"He wanted to…" Marinette paused before thinking of the right words, problem was, there were none. Alya jumped in before Marinette could think of the right words, asking her,

"What did he want?" Alya asked in a high-pitched voice as she was getting excited, causing Marinette to raise an eyebrow at her behaviour. Marinette nervously looked around the café as she wanted to desperately change the subject. Alyas eyes boring into Marinette intensively as she was determined on getting her answer.

"Marinette! Girl, come on! You've _got_ to tell me." Marinette sighed in defeat as Alya clapped her hands victoriously and whisper yelled,

"Tell me the deets!" Marinette laughed, finally giving in as she explained everything that had happened about Nathaniel that morning. Marinette considered asking her friend what she thought Adrien could have been doing when she heard him talking, but decided against it. She might as well ask him herself.

Once the two had finished their coffees, they decided to head back to Marinettes place and talk more there. Once they arrived at her place, they greeted Marinettes parents before rushing upstairs to avoid further questioning from her parents.

"So, are you going to text him?" Alya asked, now in a somewhat serious tone. Marinette played the events of this morning back through her head as she tried to figure out what her friend had meant by that until it finally clicked.

"Oh, um… Maybe, i-if I need to, or if I change my m-mind. But I doubt I will…" Alya nodded in understanding, Alya opened her phone and then hurriedly jumped of her bead, causing Marinette to as well.

"What's wrong?" Marinette asked, puzzled as to why her friend was acting the way she was.

"There's an akuma attacking people down on Fourth street, I gotta go and cover this for the Ladyblog. Sorry to cut this short, Mari." Marinette nodded in understanding as she hugged her friend and they said their goodbyes before Alya sprinted out the door to fourth street. _If only she knew…_ Marinette laughed slightly and then transformed before jumping from rooftop to rooftop till she reached Fourth Street.

Ladybug saw Chat Noir and hurriedly rushed to his side,

"What'd I miss?" Ladybug asked as she looked around for the villain.

"You weren't the only one that was late…." Chat responded. A couple seconds later he was thrown metres away from where he was standing, Ladybug looked around to see if there was anyone around who could have possibly done that. When she could see no one there, she rushed to his side, helping him up. Once they were both back on their feet they saw a little girl walking up to them, they rushed to her side as they told her to get to safety, what they except was that she would have been hiding from herself.

The little girl started to make Ladybug float up in the air before making her spin like crazy. Once the girl wasn't paying any attention to Chat was when he decided to gracefully attack her. If that is even possible.

He quickly pressed the button on his staff as he used it to lunge higher and then grabbed Ladybug before putting her back on the ground. The little girl wasn't happy about this as her hair began to turn red with what they could only presume as anger and float above her head. The girl used her wand that the two had only noticed now to make them both start flying in the air, they both looked at each other nervously as they tried to get back on the ground. Chat started to start doing breaststroke mid-air. Ladybug thought that this was a bad idea before she realized that it might just be the best thing. Chat was so close to the girl when she dropped the spell making Chat drop on his face.

Ladybug helped him up before grabbing the girls' wand and breaking it in half. Chat dusted himself off before Ladybug fixed everything.

The little girl looked around in confusion now, wondering where she might be. Being able to see her clearly now made it easy to tell she was around the age of five or six. She had blonde hair and blue eyes that looked beautiful, she looked like him other than the fact she was a girl and had blue eyes. She was wearing a light pink jacket that was noticeably big on her that had five petals on it and a pearl in the centre. _I swear I've seen that jacket before, but where?_ Underneath the pink jacket she was wearing a red dress with a small bow at the front and a mesh like fabric at the neck of the dress. At her waist the dress seems to poof out, the dress she was wearing reminded Chat of the one that Marinette had worn on their first date. Underneath the dress the girl wore white stockings with white buckle up shoes with bows at the front. The girls' hair was in a side plait with loose hair at the top, a red headband completing the look.

Ladybug walked over, once she reached the two she squatted down to her level,

"My names Ladybug, what's your name?" Ladybug had asked with the nicest smile on her face as she handed the little girl her wand. The little girl smiled proudly when she said,

"My names Alice, and I have magic powers! This guy I met even told me, I think his name was Fu and he had a flying turtle as a pet!" Ladybug and Chat Noir gave each other a questioning look as well as one filled with curiosity before Chat jumped in,

"Well, I'd love to see them. My names Chat Noir." Alice thought about this for a moment before replying with,

"As in cat black? And ladybug as in the insect?" They both couldn't help but agree that they weren't the most enticing nor creative names ever, but they still had to focus on the current situation.

"Yeah, they're not the most creative names but they're still ours." Alice looked up at them both as she stated with a serious look on her face,

"Your parents mustn't have had the most creative minds there are. Unlike my Daddy who's a fashion designer, have you met him before? My mummy told me we were going here to meet him for the first time… But I can't remember his name. I do remember where he lives, my mummy made a song about it!" Both Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at each other once more, knowing they had to help the girl,

"Alright, but we have to be quick. Ladybug is in a rush.' Ladybug looked at him appreciatively and Chat gave her a look that said it was okay,

"Are you two okay? You keep looking at each other like," Alice starting to make faces that Chat was guessing was her impression of the two of them. Ladybug and Chat Noir started to laugh at her and soon enough Alice joined in as well. Alice only stopped when she saw Ladybugs earrings, one of the dots had disappeared and only one remained. Ladybug caught her looking and looked around to see if she was looking behind her or at her until she spoke,

"There were two dots on your earring, but now there's only one, why is that?" Ladybug looked a little sad as she realised she had to go, so she said,

"That means I have to go, bye Alice!" Ladybug gave Alice a big hug and then said goodbye once more to Chat Noir and to Alice before saying,

"Wanna sing that song now?" Alice vigorously nodded a yes as she started to sing her song, it didn't rhyme what so ever, and Chat didn't think she knew what a song was because she started to imitate what he could only assume to be her mother's voice.

Once they had reached the building, Chat looked up to see his house in front of them. Had she made a wrong turn? Was she just wondering around? Or could this truly be his sister? _No way, father would have told me if it was. Plus, my mother's been gone for a while now, she wouldn't just drop her daughter of here, would she?_

"Hey, Alice?" Alice looked at Chat Noir attentively as she wondered what he wanted to know,

"Are you sure this is your house?" Alice thought about this for a second, placing her hand on her chin, it looked like she had an idea as she pointed her finger to the sky as she responded,

"How about I re-sing the song!" Chat Noir face palmed himself as he knew he had just walked into this. Chat Noir rang the doorbell to get out of the mess he had just dragged himself into. Nathalie answered and after telling her it was Chat Noir and regarded Gabriels family she let him in. While Chat walked in Alice skipped in with a smile evident on her face. Once they reached the door Nathalie opened it and allowed them to come inside. Once they were inside, Chat told Alice,

"Stay close, okay?" Alice nodded and grabbed his hand, Alice started to tug on his hand to get him to follow her in the living room where Gabriel sat looking at them with his usual stern look on his face.

"What exactly is the issue regarding my family and why is there a little girl in my house?" Chat took a deep breath as he was about to explain what had happened until Alice interrupted him stating,

"My name is Alice." Gabriel looked at her for a moment as she buffed her chest out, as if trying to look tougher, and pouted her lips. Gabriel returned his gaze back to Chat Noir as he began explaining,

"She had been akumatized and once we changed her back, she said she didn't know where her mum was but did remember this song that will help find her dads house, even though she had never met him before. And that led us here, she did also say he was a fashion designer, could she by any chance be your daughter?" Gabriel thought about this for a moment, responding,

"No, my wife disappeared many years ago, around six now." Chat turned to Alice and asked her,

"How old are you, Alice?" Alice thought about this for a moment before responding,

"I'm five this year, and I'll be turning six next year." Alice proudly stated as she, once again, buffed out her chest. Chat had to hold back his laugh as she did so. Gabriel pondered on this for a moment before responding,

"I guess it could be possible then… But we would need to find her mother first before finalising anything." Chat nodded at this as he then asked,

"For the meantime as she has no home, can you look after her?" Gabriel looked at him intensively, obviously not wanting to, so he answers with,

"And why must I look after the child?" Chat sighed as he knew he would react this way, causing Chat Noir to explain himself,

"I cannot look after her as it would jeopardize my identity to her, and she believes that you are her father, she might as well be with someone she feels comfortable with." Gabriel nods at this and then grudgingly responds,

"I guess I can have Nathalie arrange a room for the guest to stay in…" Chat Noir smile at this as he looks down at his ring, only one flickering light remained on his watch, he had to go. Chat Noir said his goodbyes before sprinting out the door and finding a corner with little people watching and transformed, hoping no one had seen. Adrien appeared from outside of the tree and walked away casually back to his house with Plagg in his shirt pocket.

Once Adrien climbed in through his window and walked downstairs he had to remind himself to look surprised, so as he neared the bottom of the stairs he decided to go into the kitchen instead. To his surprise Alice was in there instead, so it made faking to be surprised that little bit easier,

"Wait… Who are you?" Adrien asked questioningly, Alice responded with,

"I'm Alice, and you're Adrien! Gabriel told me a lot about you! Okay, that's a lie, he only told me your name and which room you're in… But it's a start!" Adrien laughed lightly at her rambling but soon responded with,

"Yes, I am, and it's nice to meet you, Alice." Alice nodded,

"Yeah, it is." Adrien couldn't help but laugh once more with Alice joining in, he was going to enjoy her staying here, at least then he would have someone he could talk to and hopefully she felt the same way.

* * *

(A/N)

 **Okay. So, I have no clue what you guys want to happen for the Christmas special and thought that if I released another chapter maybe you guys could help me think of something? And if you have any ideas that would be good for this story that would be good. Also, I was wondering if you guys wanted the story to start having a specific day that it would come out? If so leave a review or PM me. Now, for this chapter I planned it, well kind of, I wrote down some ideas and stuff so I want to know if you like the story any better or if you think it just makes it seem like it's all just fluff. If you have any responses to any of that, please leave a PM or review and I will respond to you. Also, I started to watch this show called Brooklyn Nine-Nine, do any of you guys watch it? If so, I LOVE IT SO FREAKING MUCH! IT'S CRAZY GOOD, NO, SCRAP THAT, IT'S CRAZY AMZING! I ship Amy and Jake, SO FREAKING HARD! Okay, let me just calm down… One breath in, one breath out… Alright, anyway, love you so much and sorry I was rambling so much, byyyeee!**

 **-eellawalker xxxooo**


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien had stayed up till 11:pm that night helping Alice to sleep and fix her room, so you can image that when he heard a knock on his door at 3:00 am he didn't wake up. Because Adrien hadn't answered, the door creaked open just enough that Adrien could see the light from the other room pouring into his.

"Adrien?" the voice asked in a quiet, whisper like voice.

"Adrien?" this time the voice asked louder in a normal voice, seeming to be closer than it was before. Adrien who was now awake, decided he would pretend to be asleep and then hopefully the person would leave him to his sleep.

Unfortunately, that was not the case.

Adrien soon felt a dint in the other side of the bed as someone sat down, deciding it was time to finally get up, Adrien turned over and faced the girl who sat before him. Alice then spoke,

"I-Is it alright if I sleep in here tonight?" Adrien wondered why she would want to sleep in his room when she had her own, he also wondered why she was stuttering, she was always so confident and never shy. _I wonder what happened…_ Adrien thought as he nodded, Alice seeming to know exactly what he wanted to know responded,

"I-It's just that- that…" Alice seemed as though she needed a second to breath, before recovering and replying with,

"I-I had this n-nightmare… B-But it seemed so real…" Alice got up, which confused Adrien, as she continued,

"S-Sorry, I shouldn't have w-woken you up… I'll just go talk to Gabriel…" Adrien knew his father would make her leave as soon as she stepped foot in his room, so he decided to reply with,

"No, you can stay if you want." Adrien patted down the spot beside him and sat up, gesturing her to come back. Which she immediately took, running back to him and sitting on his bead. Alice started to explain her nightmare to him,

"I-It was about my M-Mum… We were back home in Japan at the airport and Mummy was going to the toilet and I waited for her. But s-she never came back… I w-waited there for h-hours… And I-I missed her…" Alice started to cry and wipe away the tears, so Adrien pulled her into a hug and told her that everything was going to be okay, that they were going to find her mother, or his now that he thought about it. But in the end, she was going to go back home or stay here, wherever they wanted to go. Alice pulled away as she wiped another tear from her eye as she replied,

"Thanks, Adrien." Alice' smile returned as she remembered something,

"Oh! I just remembered! It's Christmas next week!" Alice couldn't stop smiling as she then jumped up and started skip back to her room, only did she look back at him when she was halfway to the door she said,

"Night Adrien!"

"Goodnight Alice." Adrien replied with a calm tone compared with her excited one. Adrien fell back on his bed, he wanted to sleep but it seemed impossible after that, but none the less he closed his eyes waiting for sleep to consume him once more.

\- The Next Morning -

Marinette paced her room with her phone in hand, wondering if she should call Alya. She had thought about contacting Nathaniel but wasn't sure, she _was_ with her massive crush, but the truth was they were only fake dating. Nothing was serious between them and Marinette didn't want to pass up the opportunity with someone that liked her, or at least she knew he liked her. Tikki looked up from her half-eaten cookie that was in her hands before she spoke,

"Marinette, you need to sit down." Tikki paused, noticing that Marinette hadn't sat down yet Tikki continued,

"And maybe after you've calmed down you can decide if you're going to call Alya." Marinette looked over at the kwami, knowing she was right. Sighing, Marinette sat down on her bed and tried to calm herself. Once Marinette believed she was calm, she called Alya for her help. Marinette waited for Alya to pick up with anticipation, which she finally did. Marinette asked her to come over, so they could discuss it in person. Alya understood and told the girl she would be there in ten. So, Marinette waited.

When Alya finally arrived at her house, she explained what had been going on in her head and asked her what she should do. Alya thought about this for a moment, wondering what the girl _should_ do.

"Have you asked Adrien when he thinks he might break up with you?" Marinette shook her head, realization hitting her as she realizes that they _weren't_ in a relationship, no matter what she wanted to believe.

"You should start there and then tell him about what Nathaniel asked you. See how he reacts." Marinette thought about it, that did sound like the best idea, but she didn't know _how_ she would be able to bring herself to tell him… Then she thought for a moment before replying,

"Do you think we can call him? I don't want to do it on my own…" Alya rolled her eyes and then sighed agreeing, knowing Marinette wouldn't do it otherwise. Marinette thought about the decision for another moment before arguing with,

"But is that really the best way to tell him? Over the phone? When we can't even see his reaction and that's basically the whole reason why we're doing this?" Alya shook her head at the indecisive girl as she walked over to her bed to sit down. She then replied,

"Girl, I can't choose for you. You gotta make your own decisions, besides, you got this! I know you do! And I'll probably be eves 'dropping in the distance, so you have nothing to worry about." _Oh no! What if Adrien brings up the Ladybug thing?! Then Alya will find out! I have to find a way to stop her from coming._

"Uh, that really won't be necessary! I'm sure I can deal with this on my own…" Alya didn't buy that at all,

"Really? Then why did you call me over here?" Alya raised her eyebrow to make her point, causing Marinette to scratch her neck in fear and stutter as she replies,

"W-Well I needed to k-know if I should call him or Nathaniel…?" Marinette smiled at the end of her sentence, it looked like she was worried, but she was trying her hardest to hide it, Alya decided to ignore her excuse and argue,

"Girl, you're gonna be a stuttering all over the place. At least with me there you'll have someone to have your back, you need me there, whether you know it or not." Alya crossed her arms as she thought she had won the battle, Marinette hunched over, thinking she had won as well, but Tikki had other plans…

Tikki lightly tapped on Marinettes thigh through the fabric of the bag as she tried to get her attention. Marinette decided to ignore it, trying to think of a way out of the situation she had put herself in with Alya. Knowing she wasn't going to be heard without force, Tikki phased through the bag and hid behind her back, Alya being completely clueless of what had just happened looked confused at the girl as she stood up straight and put a complete fake smile on her face making her look like a robot. She just stood there smiling while Alya waved her hands in her face, trying to get any sort of reaction out of the girl.

"I have to use the bathroom!" Marinette yelled as she walked sideways slowly to the bathroom, making sure Tikki was still behind her.

Alya silently mumbled under her breath, "Man, that girl can be weird at times…" She shook her head slowly, laughing to herself softly at her friends 'individuality'. She truly was one of a kind.

\- The Bathroom -

*Whisper yelling* "Tikki, what was that?! You could have easily been caught! Or better yet- _we_ could have been caught!" Marinette paced around the bathroom, pulling onto her hair, her face was clearly fearful of what Alya may have seen. Tikki sighed as she responded to Marinette calmly with,

"Marinette, I was very cautious with what I was doing, my intention was to get your attention and it worked. I have an idea, you can just tell her the wrong place that you two are going to meet up at, and then tell her you just saw him when he was walking home from fencing or something and we don't have a moment to spare!" Tikki stopped to catch her breath as she worriedly looked around the bathroom to see if anyone was in there.

"Tikki, what do you mean by we don't have a moment to spare?" Marinette asked questioningly, as if she had forgotten the whole situation they were in.

"Marinette, there's something I haven't told you yet… I was just afraid that you would be disappointed in yourself and it was not your fault, I just want you to know that, okay?" Marinette nodded cautiously, not knowing where this was going,

"I won't, Tikki, I promise. But what are you talking about exactly? Should I be worried?" Marinette started to freak out, what had Tikki been hiding from her?

"If A—" Tikki was interrupted by Alya, wondering what was taking so long,

"Hey Marinette, you alright in there? You've been in there for ages and I could hear you talking to someone. You haven't lost your mind in there, have you?"

"No, not yet. I'll just be another minute."

"Okay, whatever you say…" Marinette turned back to Tikki, wondering what Tikki was about to tell her. Was Marinette ready? Will she ever be? She hadn't seen Tikki be that serious, she was usually concerned for her safety, but never on this high of a level. And never being so serious about anything really - well except for keeping her identity a secret from Hawkmoth, and everyone else. Did it have something to do with that? Keeping her identity a secret?

*whisper* "So what where you going to tell me, Tikki?" Marinette asked as she nervously bit her finer nail. She was nervous for what Tikki was about to tell her, it seemed like it had something to do with Adrien since she was cut off saying _"If A—"_.

Tikki took a deep breath in before responding with,

"Oh, it's nothing. We should get back to Alya before she suspects anything else…" Marinette wondered what she was really hiding now, what if it was really important and she thought she couldn't handle it? How could she prove to Tikki she was reliable and a source of trust? Or wouldn't be disappointed in herself? With Alya over, they couldn't discuss it any further, much to Marinette's disappointment. The suspense is going to kill her, figuratively, that is. Grudgingly, Marinette sighed and walked towards the door, expecting Tikki to follow. It seemed as though she was lost in her thoughts, whatever Tikki needed to tell her seemed pretty important, even if Tikki said it wasn't. It was clear as day that it was, but Marinette needed to get that thought out of her head, she needed to focus on telling Alya Tikki's master plan. Marinette placed her hand on the doorknob, ready to leave, but realized Tikki wasn't in her bag but still hovering above the toilet seat. Too lost in her thoughts to realise Marinette was leaving the bathroom, which meant she had to come as well.

*extremely soft whisper* "Are you alright, Tikki?" Marinette looked over at her friend with concerned eyes, which was matched with Tikki's as she looked over at Marinette to respond. Tikki tried to shake the look off her face, replacing it with a smile,

"I'll be fine, Marinette." Tikki looked as if she wanted to tell her something but couldn't get her mouth to make the words, so she just sat there, looking into the distance with a facial expression that was unreadable to Marinette.

*whisper* "So are you going to join me?" Marinette asked with a small smile on her face as she looked back over at her friend. Tikki was shook out of her stupor and brought back to the real world, she still seemed a little distant as she nodded and flew towards Marinette and then into her bag. Marinette flushed the toilet to make it seem like she had used it and then rushed out of there. Marinette opened the door to a disgusted Alya as she pointed out,

"Aren't you going to wash your hands?" Alya placed one hand on her hip as she raised her eyebrow at Marinette questionably. Marinette didn't understand what she meant for a second until she remembered she had been pretending to be using the bathroom while she talked to Tikki. So, Marinette blushed and began stuttering as she tried to think of an excuse to get herself out of this mess she had put herself into,

"O-Oh, right. I-I… I-I, I just-…. Forgot?" _Yeah, that seems reasonable_. Marinette thought as she tried to act as confident as she could, she put her shoulders back and tried to make her face seem more confident than she felt. Alya just rolled her eyes, moved her arm from her hip and gestured to go to the bathroom to go wash them. Marinette just nodded and got up as quickly as she could and washed her hands, even though it was unnecessary. Alya picked up her own phone that was sitting on Marinette's bed as she waited for Marinette to come out of the bathroom, she checked the phone and there was a message from Adrien from a few minutes ago. Alya swiped to open the phone and read the text, it said "Hey, I need to tell you something and I'm not sure how you're going to take it. Can we meet up at 3 in the park?" Alya, without thinking for a moment responded with, "Yeah sure, what did you want to tell me?" Within seconds, Adrien responded, "I can't tell you over text, it has to be in person." Alya understood, but was now dying with suspense as to what was so important that had to be told in person...

Marinette walked into the room and saw Alya thinking about something very hard, she thought she would walk in and her friend would question why she was in there for so long. Marinette shrugged and plonked down onto her bed and laid on her bed, holding her phone. Marinette swiped to open her phone and realised that the apps and background where all different, she turned her phone to see the back and realised that the phone case was different as well, it was red with black spots all over it. Marinette sighed as she tried to get Alya's attention.

"Alya, you have my phone!" Alya slightly flinched as she kept in her position, _what was_ _so important that he couldn't tell me? And why is he scared I'll react badly to it? At least I get to find out at 3 at the park today…_

"ALYA! YOU HAVE MY PHONE!" Alya jumped up and lost hold of the phone as it tumbled to the floor. She turned around and looked at Marinette and asked,

"Why did you yell so loud? You could have just told me." Alya said as she tried to recover from nearly having a heart attack from her. Marinette was getting frustrated, could she not tell she had been trying to get her attention for the past 10 minutes and nothing seemed to be working.

"Are you not aware that I have been trying to get your attention for the past 10 minutes or so and you seemed to never hear me! Even though I countlessly just asked you to give me my phone back please." Marinette dusted herself of, attempting to calm herself down again as she reached over and checked that her phone wasn't broken. Alya felt bad that she had been reading through her messages and responded to Adrien telling him that she was going. She had to find a way to tell her what Adrien had said.

Marinette picked up the phone, there were no breaks or scratches on the screen so they where lucky. Marinette stood up and sat back down, no longer angry at Alya, she had no clue that that was her phone, so she shouldn't fret about it. Marinette began to scroll through her social media and look at her friend's posts. She paused for a moment realising that Alya was still looking nervous as ever, so Marinette started to say,

"Look Alya, you didn't know it was my phone, I forgive you okay? I'm sorry that I acted the way I did…" Alya shook her head and her hands, her mouth seeming a little dry as she started to explain,

"I-I hadn't realised that it was your phone s-so – "Alya stopped herself, having a feeling that she would later regret it.

"Alya?" Marinette began, wondering why her friend had stopped so suddenly.

"So, I opened it and I hope we can move past this…" Alya checked her phone for the time. It was 1:32. Another hour and a half until she could hide in the bushes and listen in on their conversation. Alya got up and pretended to sigh and get upset, telling her friend she had to leave because her mum was having a longer shift than usual and wanted her to look after her sisters. Marinette gave the same sad face as she hugged her friend goodbye and laid back on her bed. Now what was she going to do?

"Right!" Marinette shot up as she remembered,

"What's so important, Tikki, now that Alya's gone you _have_ to tell me!" Tikki phased through her purse and sighed in front of Marinette,

"Okay, but you cannot tell this to anyone, Marinette. Just like your identity, this is very important information and will make many more people figure out who you are. Are you ready for this Marinette?" Marinette nodded her head vigorously as she responded,

"Yes! I'm very ready!" Tikki sighed another time, looking at her carefully. She paused, holding her breath, before letting it out and sighing in defeat as she responded,

"Very well… But I did warn you, Marinette. So please don't be upset…"

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated this in a while…. I kind of forgot about… I was just hanging out with my friends because we weren't/ aren't in the same classes and wanted to spend some time together before we get separated in classes. And then another one of my friends moved to Brisbane so it was really sad, but we still talk which is good. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and there should be another one soon, I'm working on it. And there will be LOTS of drama to come! Anyway, this might not be uploaded for a while cause I don't have internet so I'll have to retype it on my iPad which for some reason does have internet (probably the neighbours or my mums data…) Anyway, thanks for reading, and please leave a comment and give me some advice on writing and ideas for the story, until next time, byyyeeee!


End file.
